Never Twice
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) After what Bradshaw did to Eddie's mom, Eddie makes sure to protect the other most important woman in his life.


Title: Never Twice  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Dawn Marie/Eddie Guerrero (you knew I would have done it!)  
  
Summary: After Bradshaw strikes his mother, Eddie makes sure he doesn't get his hands on the other woman in his life.  
  
Note: I am acting as if only Eddie's mom was in the ring, therefore in this story Vicky, Shaul Marie and Eddie's other daughters do NOT exist.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Pushing the door forcefully open, The WWE Champion walloped inside, heading straight to his dressing room. He was in no mood for play right now, as he was visibly upset. The poor guy, it was obvious he didn't get any sleep since that night. That horrific night, that damn house show in his hometown. He knew his mother deserved to be saluted for her achievements, and he wanted to embrace his mother. But his mother did NOT deserve what Bradshaw did to her.  
  
She did not deserve a heart attack. But she did, and now Eddie Guerrero wanted revenge. It had been 4 dreadful days of waiting, but tonight he was going to beat Bradshaw into the ground for what he had done to his mother. But first, before he would do anything to that asshole, Eddie Guerrero had something else on his mind. He needed to do something else before he took any action. He needed to make sure that the other woman in his life was out of harm's way.  
  
Reaching his dressing room, he quickly jumped inside, hoping to find his wife in its occupancy. "Dawn? Dawn?" he called out, looking around the room. He dropped his bag and title on the floor when he saw her bag on the big leather sofa, signaling to him that she was at least in the arena. Looking at the door, he hoped she wasn't booked in a match tonight. The only thing he wanted to do was get his wife OUT of the arena,  
  
"Baby?" Dawn said, coming out of the bathroom. She stood at the door in a pair of sweatpants and a bra, drying her hair with a towel. "Dawn," Eddie sighed, looking at his beautiful wife. She quickly dropped the towel and went to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh God, I heard what happened. I tried to call you, but the stupid phones at the divas shoot weren't working," she said. Eddie sighed at her touch, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"Baby I am so sorry. I can only imagine what is going through your mind right now," she added. Eddie closed his eyes tightly at those words. He placed his chin on her shoulder blade opening his eyes slowly to let her touch sink into him. For the past 4 days the only thing he wanted more than ever was his wife. Dawn was on an island named Barbados for a divas shoot, and honestly he didn't want to call her and tell her what happened. He didn't want her to panic, so he assumed he would just have to tell her when she came back. Guess somebody beat him to the punch.  
  
When his attempt to stay calm was failing, he started to shake in her arms, and Dawn realized this. Holding his tighter to him, really not knowing what else to do, she pressed herself against him, letting her body heat warm his oddly cold form. He let out a soft whimper, causing the lovely brunette to frown. It suddenly occurred to her that Eddie probably hadn't eaten in the past 4 days and she could only imagine the property he had damaged in a fit of rage. Pulling slightly away from him, she cupped his face in her small hands, causing him to look up at her. She gave him a soft yet sad smile, her whole face filled with worry.  
  
"It's ok hun, I'm here for you," Dawn whispered. She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to calm him down. Gently massaging his lips with hers, she kissed him for a long moment. Gently pulling back, she pressed her lips together, looking deep into his eyes. Laying her forehead to his, she closed her eyes, deeply sighing at the feeling of complete safety around her husband.  
  
"I want you to go home," he said. Dawn looked up, a little confused look on her face. "What do you mean go home?" she asked. She loosened the hold around his neck slightly, leaning back to look at his face. Eddie sighed, a tired look on his face. "I want you to go home where it is safe," he said. Dawn shook her head, biting her lower lip softly. "I am not going anywhere without you. If you stay here, I am staying right here. I was gone when you needed me and now I am glued to you," she assured him.  
  
Eddie shook his head. Reaching behind him, he took Dawn hands from his neck and kissed each palm slightly. "I called Chris, he will be staying with you until I get back home. Then you can go to Raw with him and hang out with Molly," he said. Dawn quickly shook her head, not liking where this conversation was going. "I am not going anywhere!" she slightly yelled. Eddie closed his eyes and bowed his head, realizing this was going to take a bit of force.  
  
"Chiqueta, I don't want you to get hurt," he sighed. Dawn was slightly taken back by his response and pulled away from him. "I wont get hurt, and plus I have a match tonight anyway," she replied. Eddie slightly groaned, trying again not to lose his control. "No, you will not wrestle tonight and you are going home," he ordered, his voice slightly raising. Dawn however was not listening. "I am not going anywhere," she said. That was enough to make Eddie's blood boil.  
  
"Dawn will you fucking listen to me! I was responsible when Big Show, Brock and Kurt came after you! I will not let Bradshaw touch my wife! So you are going to listen to me, stay with Chris or else I will drag your ass there and lock you there myself!" Eddie roared, his face turning bright red in anger. "I will not let that Texas ass get his hands on the only other woman in my life and I will not accept her bitchy attitude and her stubbornness to my orders!" he yelled. Dawn slightly cringed at his tone, slightly cowering in front of him. She then frowned, turning her back to him and heading to her bag to put on some clothes.  
  
"Fine," she said, trying not to cry. Eddie wanted to kill himself for yelling at Dawn like that. He had never raised his voice to her before, and he felt bad. Pushing a chunk of wet hair behind her ear, she reached out and grabbed a shirt. Running a hand through his short hair, he cursed under his breath for what he had done. Quickly stepping to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest to her back.  
  
Dawn softly smiled, leaning against him. Eddie rested his chin on her shoulder, a sigh escaping her lips. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's ok," Dawn softly replied, playing with his hair. She sighed, the feeling of him making her feel all warm inside. "I just don't want you to get hurt," he admitted, kissing her bare shoulder softly. Dawn nodded, understanding completely where he was coming from. She ducked her head down, causing her wet hair to cascade over her shoulders.  
  
"So Chris will be waiting home?" she asked in an attempt to break the silence. Eddie nodded, kissing her shoulder again. She then sighed and pulled away, starting to put on her clothes. Eddie sat on the couch staring off into space as Dawn was in the bathroom, changing to head to the airport. When she came out of the bathroom, she watched him from the door post, a frown crossing her face at the look on his face. She walked to him, squatting down between his legs. Carefully caressing his cheek with her hand, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You be careful and promise me you wont do anything that will require me to go to the morgue," she said with a slight laugh, attempting to lift his mood. He slightly chuckled and she felt accomplished. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his forehead, standing back up. Picking up her bag, she took the bouquet of flowers that Eddie had delivered to her earlier. She was about to open the door, when she turned back looking at her husband.  
  
"You know, a man is not determined by the things life brings his way, its how he handles the situations that measure just what kind of man he is," she said before slipping out of the door. Those words lingered in his mind, and Eddie knew what he had to do. He was going to show Bradshaw just what kind of man he was when he messed with the women in his life.  
  



End file.
